


Fireworks

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky kisses Steve one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Bucky kisses Steve one night, late in the summer, on a rooftop of an abandoned house in a far corner of their town.

He’s not asked to - not explicitly anyway. There’s subtle hints and hidden messages in the conversation, and he figures it out from the hesitance in Steve’s voice. After the third time it’s mentioned, Bucky decides to give in and it a go. It’s a sweet, carefully measured gesture; one that gives Steve time to back out if he changes his mind.

Steve doesn’t. He shifts closer to his friend and meets him halfway, bringing their mouths together in the softest, most gentle kiss. One that sends shivers down his spine and ignites fireworks inside him. Best of all, is that it doesn’t feel weird at all. It feels _right_ , it feels _perfect,_ it feels like it’s something they should have been doing all along.

Bucky breaks away first, ready to ask if it was okay, if it was the wrong thing to do. He doesn’t get a word in, though, before Steve throws his arms around him and pulls him back for another kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Фейерверки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313375) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
